Adventures in Hyrule
Adventures in Hyrule is a YouTube Poop comedy series created by Iteachvader . It is centered around the CDi Legend of Zelda characters. It began as a small series of simple YouTube Poops, but later evolved into a series of sentence mixing shorts. Setting The series takes place in Hyrule Castle, King Harkinian 's luxurious abode. It is inhabited by most of the characters shown in the poster above, excluding Ganon (who lives in his evil lair, suspected to be somewhere in Gamelon). The castle has several rooms: the foyer, living room, kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 3 upstairs bedrooms, a computer room, and Harkinian's TV room (where the King is usually said to be fapping to ponies). The first floor of the castle is a silvery color, while upstairs is tan. Gwonam's room is purple, while Duke Onkled's room is of reddish hue. Gwonam usually makes an entrance through the upstairs balcony. He sometimes crashes into the window and bounces off, falling down into the back courtyard below. Harkinian has been meaning to put a screen of sorts around the balcony perimeter to keep this from happening. Plot The plot of Adventures in Hyrule changes from episode to episode, mainly focusing on the antics of a certain character and the result thereof. Ideas and aspects carry over from other episodes to create an in-series canon. In addition, each character has their own aspects and personalities to give them depth. These personalities contribute to the story in their own ways. Characters :See also List of characters 'Main characters' *'King Harkinian': The King of Hyrule and Zelda's father, and also the central character in the series. An elderly man with an orange robe and a small Triforce crown on his head. A simple minded individual, he is prone to making mistakes or irrational decisions. *'Link': Zelda's boyfriend, The King Mah boy and Hero of Hyrule. He is a Hylian with Kokiri attire and a sword and shield. He is a son figure to Harkinian, almost to the point of being overposessive. *'Zelda': The Princess of Hyrule and Harkinian's daughter. The most level-headed and down to earth of them all, Zelda is usually the first to know when something of significance occurs. *'Gwonam': King Harkinian's right-hand man and advisor who has helped Link on his escapades against Ganon. He is an old wizard with a purple tunic, turban, and an orange flying carpet. He is the voice of reason in the Kingdom, working to ensure the safety of everyone. *'Namowg': Gwonam's twin brother who was separated from Gwonam at birth. He is also an old wizard, but dons a bluish tunic and dark violet or pink turban. He's a closed minded individual with little or no social interaction. *'Impa': A Shiekah tribe member and the protector of the Royal Family of Hyrule. She is a mother figure to Zelda, guiding her and mentoring her throughout her journeys. She is very kind and wise, which contributes to Zelda's composed disposition. *'Morshu': The royal shopkeep of Hyrule and a man for money. He is a large individual with a green fedora-like hat, pants, and an orange/yellow shirt combo. He will do anything for money, but he means well in the end. *'Duke Onkled': King Harkinian's rich cousin. He hails from his kingdom Gamelon in the Not-So-Far North. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he is arrogant, pushy and self-centered. This shows in his gaudy red robe, large golden belt, seven expensive rings, and large ornate crown atop his head. *'Ganon': The main villain, but is more of a loose cannon than a general threat. He is a large piglike creature with dark green/red clothing. He is usually seen lurking around dark areas of the castle in search of entertainment to amuse his morose character. 'Minor/recurring characters' *'Farri': King Harkinian's loyal manservant and Captain of the Castle Guard. In all the time he has been in Hyrule Castle, he's only had one line, and he never even got the chance to finish it. *'Mayor Kravindish': The mayor of one of the cities of Hyrule. He is prone to getting captured and hung from the ceiling by his hands because of his weakness in self-defense. Despite this, he is highly educated in civil and criminal law. *'MechaLink': A robotic recreation of Link created by King Harkinian. It is only a prototype; because of this, it suffers from frequent short-circuits and glitches which cause it to blurt out unwanted speech or repeat words several times. *'Lupay': A demonic wolf-like creature with a taste for blood. Though her appearance suggests she's a male, it can be deceiving at first sight. She's wholly distrusted, as she was responsible for destroying the castle once. *'Ipo': The castle librarian. She's adamant about convincing others to read, often forcing her ideas on others. She is an elderly individual who once helped Link on his quest. *'Iron Knuckle': One of the King's underlings in Hyrule Castle. While this hulking armoured figure is usually associated with Ganon, he now seems to serve King Harkinian as a guard of sorts. He once knocked Gwonam unconsious when the monarch ordered the wizard to be imprisoned for a map-related act of idiocy. *'Merasmus: '''One of the Team Fortress 2 character not feautered and he was only in Season Fortress 2. Episodes Each season contains 14 episodes. Each episode ranges in length, the longest currently being Harkinian Goes to Court: Episode III. 'Season One' Season one began with a few sentence mixing shorts that evolved into more detailed videos. Iteachvader's experience with Sony Vegas improved dramatically between each episode, producing better sentence mixing and more visual detail. According to iteachvader himself, these videos weren't even going to become a full series due to lack of viewership. When King Harkinian Learns His Lesson was released, viewership increased greatly, which promoted a good future for the series. 'Season Two' Iteachvader began experimenting with Sony Vegas's features during the creation of season two, testing blue-screening effects and movement. Elements from other video games and franchises were used in this season. A good example of this is Gwonam Buys an X-wing on eBay. This season was produced the quickest out of all seasons so far, finished in slightly less than three months. 'Season Three' Season three premiered in January 2013, with Ganon Invents Life. Iteachvader originally had a large season finale in the works, but the project was eventually scrapped due to the video's project file being corrupted. It was later cut short and implemented into a later episode in season four. 'Season Four' Season four premiered on August 18th, 2013. By far the longest season to produce, it went on a five-month hiatus following the release of Return of the Meen, after which the season finale, Harkinian Seeks Pleasure, was released in late January of 2015. This season contains some of Iteachvader's most ambitious projects, including Return of the Meen and Harkinian Goes to Court: Episode I. 'Season Five' Season five premiered in March of 2015. It ran for a year and a half, concluding in September of 2016 with the long-awaited (and long trapped in development hell) Harkinian Goes to Court: Episode II. Many episodes here continue the subplot of I.M. Meen as lead villain. 'Season Six' Season six premiered on November 15, 2017 with the third installment of the Harkinian Goes to Court saga (and the final one). The next episode is currently in development, and iteachvader has confirmed that it will be the series finale. :''See also List of episodes Category:Iteachvader Category:Advetures in Hyrule